1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of mounting a window in the surface of a pinball playfield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Designers of pinball games constantly strive to provide innovations to the game to continue the interest in playing pinball. For example, new drop-target and roll-over switch designs and new game strategies in general have been developed for attracting players and continuing the high interest in pinball.
There have been recent proposals to innovate the playfield itself in an attempt to provide new attractions to the pinball player. Pinball games having conical playfields, rather than a traditional planar playfield, have been suggested. Multi-level playfields have also been suggested, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. Application No. 277,324, filed June 25, 1981. In such multilevel games, there is an upper playfield and a lower playfield, each of which includes flippers for propelling the ball on the playfield and ball-actuated devices which the ball may engage. Play of such games commences with the ball on the upper playfield, and the ball may be transferred to the lower playfield. Play then continues in the lower playfield.
In such dual level games, the upper playfield may be designed to allow viewing of play in the lower playfield. To this end, a portion of the upper playfield may include a window comprised preferably of a relatively thin, transparent material such as a pane of plexiglas. The pane may be tinted to facilitate viewing of the lower playfield and to reduce glare.
In pinball, the playfield preferably has a smooth surface on which the ball rolls. Accordingly, the window should be installed on the upper playfield in such a manner that the upper playfield forms a continuous, unbroken surface. In other words, the window should be mounted such that one surface is flush with the remainder of the playfield. Otherwise, the playfield surface will not be smooth and the ball will move eratically on the upper playfield whenever it encounters a point at which the window and the remainder of the playfield meet. Even the slightest discontinuity may influence ball motion.